


Нечто большее

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Gangs of New York (2002), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, M/M, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Эта история произошла в Нью-Йорке. Тони кузнец, Стив пожарный и всё это в 1861-1863 годах.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Нечто большее

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с фильмом «Банды Нью-Йорка». Нагло стырен яркий фрагмент боксёрского поединка из фильма «Шерлок Холмс». Характеры персонажей - это странное сочетание нескольких канонов MARVEL, присыпанных фаноном автора, но в основном MCU.

  
  


**Глава 1**

  
Мастерская Тони Старка была на соседней улице, и хотя все районы Нью-Йорка были поделены между шайками и уличными бандами, Стив мог ходить почти где угодно не оглядываясь, даже несмотря на своё происхождение.  
  
Исключение составлял лишь район Пяти улиц — Малберри Стрит и Уорт, Кросс, Орандж и Литтл Уотер; и там же Переулок Убийц, Дом битого кирпича, Врата Ада. Сами названия отражали суть.  
  
Стив не любил это место, старался обходить его, но иногда приходилось работать даже там. Центром этого места была Райская площадь, но Стив знал, как далеко это название было от реальности: все самые кровавые разборки и дележи проходили на площади, соединяющей Пять улиц. Около пятнадцати лет назад произошло самое кровавое побоище, и Стив был рад, что его тогда здесь не было и многое изменилось с тех пор, стало более цивилизованным.  
  
Район Старка был ближе к респектабельной части города, и он держал его в железном кулаке, имел большое влияние на главарей других банд и шаек, и если он дал слово, что Стива и его команду никто не тронет, то так оно и будет. Не зря Тони Старка прозвали Железный человек.  
  
Стив однажды видел, как он сражается — первые недели на новой земле оказались очень насыщенными: он попал в период разборок нескольких банд и таких дележей территории и влияния никогда не видел ни до того, ни за последующие два года, что прожил в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Именно тогда ему пришлось принять сторону. Он ирландец, его выбор был очевиден.  
  
Только много позже он искренне жалел, что в тот момент оказался с Тони по разные стороны противостояния.  
  
Кузница Старка была яркой точкой на карте Нью-Йорка, а его Банда Мстителей — неким кордонам между респектабельной частью и трущобами Пяти улиц, где процветали воровство и убийства.  
  
В конце концов Стив и Тони смогли договориться, поняли друг друга и стали друзьями, несмотря на то, что тот официально был на стороне Коренных американцев, а Стив — ирландцем со смешанной любительской Пожарной командой. Старк понял его стремление защитить, помог и до сих пор поддерживал его команду.  
  
Стив не был вхож в дележи между бандами и политическими партиями, которые накануне выборов выросли как грибы в лесу, но чувствовал, что напряжение растёт и скоро всё изменится. Поэтому сегодня к полудню он решил пройтись до кузницы Тони и поговорить.  
  
Звук ударов молота был слышен издалека: Тони работал.  
  
Это поражало Стива — он главарь банды, пусть и немногочисленной и не промышляющей явно нарушающим законы бизнесом: боксёрский клуб в гавани на воде, обходящий закон о боксёрских поединках в черте города, приём и контроль ставок, продажа пива там же и поставка алкоголя в бары города, по сути не такой уж и большой бизнес, но с Тони Старком считались все. И противники, и те, кому повезло быть с ним на одной стороне. Хотя Стив подозревал, что у Тони был ещё и более легальный и прибыльный бизнес, который он не афишировал.  
  
В отличии от него, Билл Каттинг по прозвищу Мясник Билл, главарь банды Коренных, являлся более известной фигурой среди банд Нью-Йорка, ему-то и принадлежал район Пяти улиц. Все ему платили — воры, карманники, пастельщики, сороки-воровки, проститутки и трансвеститы. Он собирал дань со всего преступного сообщества Пяти улиц и чуть дальше, потому что с Мясником никто не хотел связываться.  
Лишь двоих он считал себе равным: им же убитого более 15 лет назад Предводителя банды «Мёртвые кролики» «священника» Валлона и Тони Старка. Возможно, потому что помимо силы, решимости и, зачастую, жёсткости, Тони был аристократом и богачом. Как понял Стив, почти полтора года присматриваясь к их общению, Билл не мог до конца понять Тони и объяснить для себя причины, почему тот живёт именно так, а не только в роскоши и богатстве.  
  
Семья Старков оставила Тони состояние; Стив знал, что в семейном особняке живёт его помощница Пеппер, тайно ото всех ведущая дела, и Хеппи, боксёр, которому Тони предложил работу получше, чем разбивать носы и выбивать челюсти за сомнительно скромные выигрыши ставок, и чопорный, очень вежливый дворецкий Джарвис, которого Тони ценил — но Тони не жил в особняке постоянно. Он вёл активную жизнь, там на широких чистых улицах и авеню и, как простой работяга, ковал в своей кузнице подковы и решётки, лудил кастрюли. Удивительно, что он решил жить именно так.  
  
Стив видел, как потрясающе Тони выглядит в дорогом костюме с иголочки и сделанной на заказ ковбойской фетровой шляпе — модные котелки и цилиндры он на дух не переносил. Как меняются его движения и стиль разговора, когда он общается с политиками и представителями городских властей, как обходит острые темы, связанные с деятельностью Мстителей, и виртуозно продавливает тех, от кого нужно добиться определённого решения. У Стива выпала такая возможность, потому что Тони настоял: такой Любительской пожарной команде стоит заявить о себе на, как назвал это Тони, «сборище снобов», и Стив впервые попал на званный ужин и политические и финансовые переговоры после. Это было очень поучительно и необычно, и только благодаря Тони, Стив не чувствовал себя совсем уж деревенщиной, хотя таким и был, простым ирландским парнем.  
  
И так же поражало, как гармонично Тони смотрелся у наковальни с тяжёлым молотом в руках на фоне огня, раздуваемого мехами.  
  
Стив подошёл к открытым воротам кузницы, зашёл в тень под навесом и остановился, наблюдая, как Старк работает.  
  
Нет, Тони.  
  
Ещё в первую их встречу, Тони его поправил, сказав, что для «мистера Старка» он частенько одет в слишком дешёвые брюки с рубашкой и даже не носит цилиндр. Когда Стив узнал его лучше, убедился, что это не так — Тони был джентльменом, образованным и умным человеком, изобретателем, техническим гением своего времени. Его светская жизнь проходила на широких светлых авеню, а настоящая — в районе Пяти улиц, где, как в кузнице, как самый дорогой и крепкий клинок, ковался характер Нью-Йорка, где этот город перемалывал и вымазывал всех в крови.  
  
Сейчас Тони тоже что-то ковал, похоже, это была подкова. Говорили, что они у него лучшие на весь Нью-Йорк, и ему частенько делали личные заказы даже на такие простые вещи.  
  
Стив замер в тени, наблюдая за Тони — как напрягается спина, когда он замахивается, как перекатываются мышцы предплечий. У него были сильные руки, в этом Стив тоже успел не раз убедиться, когда сталкивался со Мстителями на ночных улицах Нью-Йорка во время пожаров.  
  
Тони всегда ковал в рубахе, поразительно светлой для такой работы; сейчас влажное пятно расползлось вниз от шеи до середины спины и ткань прилипала к коже, как-будто была очень тонкой.  
  
Он повернулся, кинул подкову в бочку с водой и наконец заметил Стива. Тони прикрыл на мгновение глаза, улыбнулся, как показалось Стиву, немного горько и, отложив инструмент, махнул рукой, приглашая внутрь.  
  
— Я знаю зачем ты пришёл, — сразу перешёл к делу Тони, как только они зашли в закуток, где тот оборудовал своё рабочее место. Здесь всё было завалено чертежами и записями. Стив знал, что Тони экспериментирует со сплавами и спайкой. Он сам сделал для его команды раструб для шланга, а в водовозке у них стоял новый насос.  
  
— Ты уверен? — приподнял Стив брови. — Может, мне надо залудить кастрюлю.  
  
— Да неужели? — Это прозвучало с нескрываемым сарказмом и Стив только сейчас заметил, что под кузнечным кожаным фартуком у него явно дорогие чёрные брюки, а модная рубашка из тонкого хлопка. Это объяснило, почему она прилипала к телу, а также стало понятно, что сразу после встречи Тони пошёл работать. Очевидно, что встречи не особенно удачной, и Стив знал, с кем она была.  
  
Тони проследил за его взглядом и кивнул:  
— Я говорил с ним. Билл между делом обмолвился, что скоро будет заварушка с ирландцами.  
  
— В моей команде только я и Сэм ирландцы, — возразил Стив.  
  
Тони снял фартук и, повесив на гвоздь в стене, тяжело опустился на скамью, стирая запястьем пот со лба. Стив сел рядом.  
  
— Вы, Кочевники, вообще не вписываетесь, у вас все разной национальности. Вон хоть Баки, он… Чёрт! Ты знаешь, что он серьёзно подкатывает к Нат?  
  
— Знаю. Баки рассказал, — кивнул Стив, наблюдая, как Тони забавно морщит нос. Тот вздохнул, посмотрел на Стива, но почти сразу отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Как думаешь, они уедут? — спросил Тони, немного помолчав.  
  
Стив горько усмехнулся, Тони всегда был в гуще событий: всё знал, был в курсе главных новостей, многих планов банд и политических изменений в городе. Ещё ни разу Стиву не удалось его удивить свежими слухами. Тони всегда поправлял его и рассказывал уже не слухи, а то, что точно знал, — а знал он очень много.  
  
— Совсем недавно, — начал Стив, — Баки признался, что устал так жить, что хочет чего-то большего.  
  
— А ты, Стив? — спросил Тони и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты хочешь чего-то большего?  
  
Тони смотрел пристально, непривычно серьезно; он был таким редко, и Стив всё яснее понимал, что у вопроса есть второе дно. Что этот вопрос — как новая ступень, на которую, Стив очень на это надеялся, они поднимутся вместе и встанут рядом. Накатило острое ощущение важного момента, Стив слегка повёл головой, неосознанным движением разминая шею, остановился на половине движения и заставил себя успокоиться.  
  
— Тони, сколько мы с тобой знакомы?  
  
— Года два, наверно  
  
— Чуть меньше, — поправил его Стив. — Знаешь, что я увидел в первую неделю, когда приехал?  
  
— Грязь, вонь, пожары и убийства, — пожал плечами Тони. — Я помню, что ты появился, когда я увеличил территорию влияния Мстителей.  
  
Стив хмыкнул: он знал, что Тони пришлось это сделать. Его соседи стали слишком неуправляемы, нападали на жителей и его района, тянули свои жадные руки дальше вглубь острова, к центру Нью-Йорка, а этого Тони не мог им позволить.  
  
— Была осень, — сказал Стив, вспоминая. — Я приехал накануне, уже пару недель снимал комнату на том перекрёстке, где всё произошло. И первое, что я увидел в тот день — тебя, Тони. Я видел, что ты хотел решить всё мирно, но не получилось. А потом ты стоял над ними в своём пижонском костюме, с кастетов на твоих кулаках капала кровь,, и я видел твоё лицо.  
  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?  
  
Стив смотрел на него некоторое время, и, так и не решившись сказать то, что на самом деле хотел, ответил:  
— Мне жаль, что мы по разные стороны.  
  
Тони чертыхнулся, вставая, отошёл и остался стоять к нему спиной.  
  
— Ты хотел бы уехать отсюда? — спросил он, наблюдая, как мимо его кузницы проходят люди.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Подальше отсюда, — устало ответил Тони, задумался ненадолго и добавил: — Например, на запад. В Калифорнии можно взять землю, работать. — Тони повернулся к нему. — Ты бы хотел начать всё заново?  
Его фигура, подсвеченная со спины уличным светом, чётко выделялась, и Тони казался больше и выше, чем есть; лица было почти не видно, но Стив знал, что он хмурится ожидая ответа.  
  
— Я бы не хотел начинать всё заново, — сказал Стив и быстро добавил, заметив, что Тони дёрнул плечом: — Но я хочу большего.  
  
Тони шагнул ближе, свет упал на лицо, и Стив увидел, что Тони прикусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.  
  
— Я подумаю как… — начал он, но звонкий мальчишеский голос с улицы его перебил.  
  
— Мистер Старк, Мистер Уильям Каттинг приглашает Вас сегодня на ужин до похода в театр.  
  
Тони нахмурился, но когда повернулся к мальчишке, на его лице уже была улыбка.  
  
— Я буду в шесть и хочу лучшую отбивную, раз уж меня приглашает на ужин сам Мясник Билл.  
  
— Я передам, сэр, — ответил мальчишка и убежал.  
  
Тони развернулся.  
  
— У Билла удивительно яркое имя, но его прозвище по профессии мясника отражает, какое он на самом деле чудовище. Он прямолинеен, как булава, при этом умеет вести переговоры и договариваться, но всё его естество хочет драки и крови: он признаёт только вызов и поединок и берёт не только то, что плохо лежит, но и что считает своим по праву. — Задумавшись, Тони покусал губу и добавил: — Скажи Сэму никуда не ходить одному.  
  
— Даже так? — удивился Стив.  
  
— Несмотря на то, что Роуди — Мститель и с нами боятся связываться, даже он сейчас ходит оглядываясь.  
  
— Чёрт, — Стив тяжело вздохнул и облокотился о колени, — я надеялся, что всё несколько лучше.  
  
— Ты пойдёшь сегодня в театр — я знаю, что пойдёшь, как ты можешь пропустить постановку «Хижина дяди Тома» — но Амстердам и Билл будут там. Ужин тоже будет именно там. Я уверен, что на нём что-то случится. Билл не в себе. Вернее, он в что ни на есть в себе. Мясник как есть. Поэтому я прошу…  
  
— Мне нужно быть там, — перебил его Стив и нахмурился: с Тони всегда было сложно спорить, доказывая свою правоту. — Я не боюсь, но если не приду, даже потому что просто не хочу, некоторые решат, что я слаб. Это странно звучит, потому что я командую всего лишь любительской Пожарной командой; будто это уличная банда какая-то и она имеет вес на улицах Нью-Йорка.  
  
— Лучшей командой в этой части города, и она имеет вес на этих улицах.  
  
— Я просто хочу помогать людям, им и так тяжело живётся. Я должен там быть, ты же знаешь.  
Тони подошёл и присел перед ним на корточки. Их лица оказались слишком близко, чтобы списать на случайность, но Стиву не было неловко, он этого хотел.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, в горячке попав под руку Биллу, — признался Тони, смотря на Стива снизу вверх. — Он знает, что Кочевники в некотором роде под моей защитой, что я за вами приглядываю как за самой действенной пожарной командой в этой части города. Это его бесит, но он признаёт, что вы знаете своё дело даже лучше официальных городских служб. А также он знает, что злить меня тоже не в его интересах. Я нужен ему больше, чем он мне.  
  
— А я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал и подставлялся, — ответил Стив, склонившись ниже.  
  
Тони фыркнул и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты же меня знаешь.  
  
Тони собирался встать, но Стив задержал его, положив ладонь на колено, тот замер и в удивлении приподнял одну бровь.  
  
— Дай мне слово, что не будешь рисковать, если я попаду в переделку, — тихо сказал Стив, чуть сжав колено пальцами.  
  
— Стив, — начал Тони, но он его перебил:  
— Дай мне слово, что от твоих действий не пострадают Мстители и ты не будешь глупо подставляться. — Стив ждал ответа, но Тони молчал, нахмурившись. — Мне достаточно только обещания, что ты не будешь кидаться мне на помощь, не оценив все риски.  
  
— У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты меня с кем-то путаешь, — улыбнулся Тони с хитринкой в глазах. — Я, конечно, рисковый парень, но я тоже хочу большего.  
  
И Стив снова не смог подобрать слов для ответа, а через несколько секунд Тони встал и уже стало поздно что-то говорить.  
  


***

  
Будь то спектакль, празднование годовщины Великой победы Мясника Билла или ещё что-либо значимое для сообщества Пяти улиц, все собирались в Китайской Ласточкиной пагоде, и когда Стив туда пришёл, представление уже началось. Он специально задержался и зашёл с бокового входа, чтобы многие его заметили, пока он идёт по боковому проходу зала.  
  
Поравнявшись с Тони, сидящим перед ним в амфитеатре на пол уровня ниже, они поприветствовали друг друга, и Стив занял своё место.  
  
Сегодня Тони тоже был один, как и Стив, предложив своим не сопровождать его или быть хотя бы расположиться на верхних ярусах. Баки и Сэм долго спорили с ним, но всё же согласились стать на некоторое время незаметней. Но Стив знал, что Баки и Наташа точно где-то здесь, они собирались пойти: он случайно слышал их разговор, когда они шептались у входа в пожарку. Он был уверен, что вся Пожарная команда Кочевников, как и вся банда Мстителей, тоже где-то в этом зале, незаметные и внимательные.  
  
Стив оглядел верхний ярус, но никого не заметил — увидеть Мстителей он и не ожидал, те были слишком опытны в таких делах, а вот то, что Кочевники тоже научились многим бандитским уловкам, немного расстраивало. Стив хотел только помогать людям, а получалось, что отвоёвывал себе право жить на куске земли в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Стиву нравилось Ласточкина пагода, он бы с удовольствием ходил сюда чаще, но танцы он не жаловал, а спектакли, как назло, выбирались с политической ноткой и почти всегда оканчивались одним и тем же — мордобоем. Вот и сейчас, чем ближе к концу спектакля, тем больше возмущённых криков было слышно из зала.  
  
Тони развернулся к нему и прищурился, глядя в глаза. Стив приподнял брови, задавая безмолвный вопрос, но Тони отвернулся обратно к сцене.  
  
Атмосфера накалялась, из зала в актёров уже полетели овощи, и Стив недовольно поморщился: всё как всегда.  
  
Тони поднялся со своего места, как и многие зрители. Несколько минут он разглядывал недовольную толпу, а потом повернулся вполоборота и сказал:  
— Ты зря пришёл, Стив. — Стив тоже встал и, чтобы лучше слышать его, наклонился вперёд, облокачиваясь на перила, разделяющим уровни амфитеатра. Тони добавил напряжённо: — Сегодня тебе не удастся насладиться игрой актёров.  
  
У сцены возникла потасовка, Тони снова отвернулся, внимательно разглядывая драку, в которой теперь участвовали даже актёры, но неожиданно резко развернулся, встав ближе к перилам и закрывая Стиву обзор.  
  
Когда раздался выстрел, они оба вздрогнули.  
  
Сначала Стиву показалось, что Тони выстрелили в спину — тот стоял очень близко, замерев и чуть разведя руки в стороны, глаза широко раскрыты, а губы плотно сжаты.  
  
— Быстрее сюда! Мясника Билла подстрелили! — Закричал кто-то, а Стив смотрел Тони в глаза и не мог отвести взгляд. И только когда он, наконец, выдохнул и опустил руки, Стив понял, что всё это время не дышал.  
  
— Я же говорил, — прошептал Тони не отводя взгляда. Они замерли очень близко напротив друг друга, и несмотря на неуместность ситуации, Стив хотел наклониться к нему и коснуться его губ. Они оба вздрогнули, когда Билл закричал, громко и страшно.  
  
Тони медленно развернулся к сцене, а Стив выпрямился, наблюдая, как толпа отхлынула от сцены вглубь зала, где Амстердам, человек Билла, боролся с напавшим.  
  
Раздался ещё один выстрел, и в зале вдруг стало неожиданно тихо. Биллу хотели помочь встать, но он оттолкнул людей и неверной походкой подошёл к мужчине на полу.  
  
— Кто тебя послал? — начал допрос Билл, попеременно зажимая рукой рану на плече и угрожая ножом. Он был крайне зол и повышал голос с каждым словом. — Кто тебя послал, сын ублюдочной ирландской шлюхи?  
  
Стив знал чем всё сейчас закончился, он собирался вмешаться, но неожиданно его крепко схватили за руку.  
  
— Стой, — процедил Тони сквозь зубы, держа за запястье. Стив не заметил, когда он успел подняться и встать рядом. Тони слегка дёрнул его за руку, привлекая внимание. — Он в любом случае не жилец.  
  
— Ситуация не прояснилась, — с усмешкой выкрикнул Мясник Билл. В ответ раздались смешки. — Чудесный жилет, — Билл демонстративно разглядывал тело на полу: видимо, стрелявший скончался, — едва ли его можно починить. Может, мне оставить его на память?  
  
— Да, — закричали почти все, кто был в зале, и Стив разочарованно вздохнул. Поразительное единодушие в поддержку убийце. Он наблюдал, как Мясник Билл молча приподнял шляпу перед Амстердамом, благодаря за помощь, и улыбался, как будто всё, что случилось, было запланировано и даже рана не причиняла беспокойства. Амстердам ответил ему тем же и ушёл, грубо отталкивая даже своих людей. Стив прищурился, наблюдая, как он скрылся в толпе: подобная реакция была не совсем та, которую он ожидал увидеть.  
  
— Антракт окончен! — закричал Билл, и музыка снова заиграла.  
  
Его понесли через зал на руках, как какого-то героя, и когда он оказался напротив их мест, Тони поаплодировал ему. Билл снова снял шляпу, приветствуя, и Тони ответил ему тем же. Стиву пришлось сделать то же самое: как бы он ни относился к Мяснику Биллу, подставлять Тони и обе команды — не собирался.  
  
К тому же, кем бы ни был Билл Каттинг, он был чем-то большим, чем просто Мясник Билл. Стив понял это в первый же месяц приезда в Нью-Йорк. Этот человек, пусть и по-своему, но управлял и держал в кулаке сообщество Пяти улиц, прозябавшее в нищете, воровстве и убийствах, но никто пока не мог это изменить. Не смог и сегодня. Стиву не нравилось, как именно от него хотели избавиться, но в любом случае всё прошло неудачно.  
  
Когда зал частично опустел, Тони выдохнул и повернулся.  
  
— Пойдём, что ли, выпьем, — сказал он устало, но, заметив, как Стив на него смотрит, уточнил: — Да, я знаю, что ты почти не пьёшь, но, может быть, сегодня…  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что иногда я пью бурбон, — пожал плечами Стив, — с теми кого могу назвать друзьями. И пиво, с ними же и если оно того стоит.  
  
Тони улыбнулся, указательным пальцем подтолкнув спереди шляпу за поля, чтоб она чуть съехала на затылок. Стиву нравился такой Тони, что бы ни случилось, тот старался держать лицо, не сдаваться и был полон жизни.  
  
— Я ведь соответствую твоим требованиям? — прозвучал вопрос, и Стив сдержался от вздоха и закатывания глаз. Несмотря на всю свою гениальность и опыт, а Стив знал, что Тони тот ещё герой-любовник, в некоторых вопросах Тони был слеп… ну, или по необъяснимым причинам сомневался в себе.  
  
— Более чем соответствуешь, Тони, — в очередной раз пытался переубедить его Стив, — даже не сомневайся. — И, не удержавшись, добавил чуть с укором: — И уверен, у тебя припасено и то и другое, чтобы выпить.  
  
— Разумеется, и даже шотландский виски. Я же самый лучший поставщик в этом городе, — усмехнулся Тони, разворачиваясь к выходу. Он быстро глянул в сторону сцены, и Стив проследил за его взглядом. Тело уже оттащили, скамьи растаскивали в стороны, не собираясь досматривать спектакль, но что будет дальше, Стиву было неинтересно, он хотел отсюда уйти. — Ты не знал, что я лучший? — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил разговор Тони, когда Стив его догнал у выхода.  
  
— Железного человека и его Мстителей знают все в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Как и Кочевников, которые могут потушить любой пожар.  
  
— Ну, не любой, — возразил Стив, хотя похвала была приятна.  
  
Тони посмотрел на него из под ресниц и тихо произнёс:  
— Возможно, ты прав. Не любой.  
  
И Стиву вдруг стало жарко от этого тёмного взгляда, от негромкого низкого голоса, от невысказанного вслух обещания. Чтобы Тони не заметил, как его повело, Стив грубовато сменил тему:  
— Возможно, ты зря ушёл. Для Мстителей важнее, чтобы ты был там.  
  
— Биллу сейчас не до меня, и он знает, что я не люблю дешёвых шлюх и притоны, предпочитая отдыхать и пить в более спокойном и чистом месте.  
  
— Например? — уточнил Стив, выходя следом за Тони на улицу.  
  
— Например, на крыше кузницы или на балконе моего особняка. У меня есть отличное виски и пиво, которое я вожу для себя и таких же важных и избирательных господ. Возможно, ты захочешь вино, если предпочитаешь сладкое.  
  
Стив усмехнулся.  
  
— Звучит как свидание.  
  
— Тебе решать, — пожал плечами Тони и повернул в сторону своей кузницы. Стив улыбнулся и последовал за ним.  
  


***

  
Стиву нравилось сидеть на крыше кузницы — света уличных фонарей хватало лишь на слабое освещение улиц у самых домов и небо тёмное летнее и звёздное нависало, но не давило и казалось, что мерцающих огоньков можно коснуться, всего лишь протянув руку. Он облокотился на жёсткий настил, попивая пиво и изредка поглядывая на Тони. Иногда, вот как сейчас, тот словно скидывал с себя маску: плечи и спина расслаблялись, руки свободно опирались на колени. Тони выглядел спокойным и счастливым и Стив очень надеялся, что это именно из-за него. Тем невыносимее было вспоминать сегодняшний инцидент в Ласточкиной пагоде.  
  
— Всё же я думаю, что ты рисковал, останавливая меня, — издалека начал Стив. — Билл заметил нас рядом.  
  
— Я бы не смог не вмешаться. Нет тайны в том, что мы сотрудничаем: твои Кочевники оберегают и мой район. И Билл тоже знает, кого звать на пожар первым.  
  
— А ещё ты рисковал.  
  
— Нет, не рисковал, — возразил Тони, отпил виски и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я сначала подумал, что тебе выстрелили в спину, — признался Стив, садясь ровно и внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Тони задержал дыхание на мгновение, облизнул губы, и Стив склонился к нему ближе, говоря почти шёпотом: — Тони, я заметил, что ты закрыл меня собой. За мной охота?  
  
Тони молчал, сделал небольшой глоток, выгадывая время, и наконец посмотрел на Стива.  
  
— Я не уверен, что именно за тобой. Под ударом все ирландцы, особенно те, кто приехал за последние несколько лет и добился хоть чего-нибудь. Ты — один из самых ярких кандидатов.  
  
— Чёрт, — вздохнул Стив и допил пиво. Он покрутил пустую бутылку в руках, размышляя о том, что Тони говорил вчера. — Ты правда хочешь… — Стив замолчал, понимая, что даже сейчас их могли услышать, если за ними кто-то следил. — То, что ты говорил вчера… Мы устроились здесь как смогли, но я знаю, что есть нечто большее.  
  
Тони резко поднял голову, в его глазах была надежда, радость и обещание.  
  
— Только очень прошу, не рискуй, я бы хотел увидеть это большее с тобой, — тихо добавил Стив, глядя, как Тони внимательно его рассматривает.  
  
— Стив, — выдохнул Тони, но больше ничего не сказал.  
  
Стив кивнул ему и встал.  
  
— Я пойду, Тони. Не провожай и не иди на ночь глядя в особняк, останься в кузнице. Скоро увидимся.  
  
  


**Глава 2**

  
Пожары в районе Пяти улиц были частыми и всегда захватывающим зрелищем, а если они разгорались в районах, смежных с более богатыми домами, то начинались особенно дерзкие грабежи. Кто был посмелее, забегали в горящие дома и хватали всё, что могли утащить, и почти всегда кто-нибудь погибал.  
  
Когда Стив впервые увидел, как приехавшая пожарная команда тушит пожар, он был поражён, потому что собственно пожаром практически не занимались — почти сразу приехала ещё одна пожарная команда, и вместо того, чтобы объединить усилия, они принялись выяснять, кому тушить пожар на этой улице, и драться с друг другом за это право, потом к ним присоединились банды, которые они наняли для поддержки; последними подтянулись городские и муниципальные полицейские: эти всегда любили помахать кулаками.  
  
В итоге горящий дом вовсе забросили и принялись за следующий, на который даже огонь-то вряд ли бы перекинулся, потому что стоял дом с наветренной стороны. В общем, это было похоже на что угодно, но только не работу пожарной команды.  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как это происходило почти каждый раз, Стив в конце концов не выдержал и сам вытащил людей, попавших в западню в горящем доме.  
  
Тогда-то он и познакомился с Тони Старком по-настоящему. И именно эта встреча изменила и его отношение к этому человеку, и его собственную жизнь.  
  
 _Они столкнулись внутри горящего дома. Человек замер посередине комнаты, прижимая к груди крупный свёрток, и Стив разозлился, заподозрив в нём грабителя, но как только понял, кто попал в огненную ловушку, одёрнул себя. Он уже многое знал о Тони Старке, и тот не был ни грабителем, ни вором. Старк собрался прыгать через горящие доски, загораживающие выход из комнаты, но кроме пиджака больше никакой дополнительной защиты у него не было.  
  
— Стой, — крикнул ему Стив, натянул одеяло пониже и перепрыгнул пламя.  
  
В комнате было нестерпимо жарко, уже все стены были охвачены огнём. Стив накинул одеяло на себя и Старка, обхватил его крепче за талию и потянул к выходу. Они действовали поразительно синхронно — отпрянули к стене, когда с потолка посыпались горящие доски и мусор, перепрыгнули развалившуюся ступень лестницы, перекатились, когда на первом этаже одна из балок не выдержала и с грохотом упала, почти преграждая им путь. Стив зарычал от боли, почувствовав крепкую хватку, когда Старк схватил его за предплечье, таща за собой к выходу.  
  
Как только они вывалились на улицу через горящий вход в дом и Стив скинул одеяло, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Старк отбежал на несколько шагов, быстро развернул свёрток и склонился над ним. Стив приблизился и поражённо замер — в запачканном одеяльце лежал ребёнок.  
  
Им ещё не довелось быть знакомыми лично, Стив поспрашивал о нём у людей, но до этого дня только наблюдал за Железным человеком издалека. И сейчас он впервые видел Тони Старка, Железного человека и главаря банды Мстителей, таким — напряжённым и взволнованным, не замечая ничего вокруг проверяющим дыхание младенца, как будто тот был самым важным в его жизни.  
  
«Живой, слава богу», — подумал Стив, когда ребёнок попытался схватить Тони пухленькой ручкой за растрёпанные волосы и в конце концов это ему удалось.  
  
— Что ж ты будешь делать! — с досадой воскликнул Тони, когда его ощутимо дёрнули за прядь. — Питер, отпусти.  
  
— Это Ваш ребёнок, мистер Старк? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Стив, вставая рядом.  
  
— А, наш спаситель, — усмехнулся Тони в ответ, аккуратно разжимая маленький детский кулачок и освобождая чёлку. Он выпрямился, глядя на Стива с улыбкой. — Спасибо, герой. Но впредь называй меня Тони, для «мистера Старка» я неподобающе одет. К тому же — ты спас нам жизнь.  
  
Стив внимательней к нему пригляделся — в глазах Тони Старка отражался огонь пожара, на лицо падали красно-золотые отблески, и из-за этого он выглядел немного нереально и чуть безумно; волосы взъерошены, чёлка упала на испачканный сажей лоб, но он улыбался. В нём чувствовалась огромная жажда жизни: подсвеченная пожаром и подогретая адреналином, она горела в его глазах.  
  
— Ты бы выбрался, — ответил ему Стив с уверенностью.  
  
— Возможно, что да, выбрался бы, но не факт.  
  
Стив нахмурился: Железный человек напрямую не вмешивался в дела, которые не касались его самого или людей, которые были под его защитой, поэтому такое прямое участие в жизни ребёнка было необычным. Особенно если учесть, что этот пожар был не в его районе.  
  
— Мистер Старк! Там Питер! — закричала рядом женщина и подбежала к Тони, но увидев в его руках ребёнка, расплакалась. — Питер! Боже, Питер… Мистер Старк, спасибо!  
  
— Не стоит, Мэй, — улыбнулся Тони, передавая ей малыша. — Ты же знаешь…  
  
— Вы всегда рядом, когда нужна помощь. Мы так благодарны.  
  
— Повторю: не стоит, для меня важно благополучие моего крестника. Где Бен? Он в порядке?  
  
— Да, более-менее, — кивнула Мэй, поглаживая щёчки Питеру и не глядя на Тони, — у него несколько ссадин и небольших ожогов, всё обойдётся. Но он неудачно повредил ногу, возможно, сломал. Я оттащила его, он у стены соседнего дома. Тут такое началось, когда приехали пожарные.  
  
Тони нахмурился, проследив за людьми, которые наконец начали тушить пожар. Стив тоже повернулся и увидел, как из дома выбежали двое мужчин, один тащил другого. Они споткнулись и рассыпали награбленное. Тони тоже это заметил и прищурился. Стив постарался запомнить, кто это был: возможно, получится вернуть женщине хоть что-то.  
  
— Так, — Тони снова повернулся, — Мэй, поедете в мой особняк, мои люди помогут вам добраться. Скажешь Пеппер, что меня не будет несколько дней.  
  
— Хорошо, мистер Старк. Спасибо. И вам… — она повернулась к Стиву.  
  
— Мистер Стив Роджерс, — представил его Тони, чем очень Стива удивил. — Он был крайне решителен и смел.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Роджерс, что вытащили моего мужа, — поблагодарила Мэй, и Тони приподнял бровь.  
  
— Рад был помочь, мэм, — ответил Стив и мягко улыбнулся Питеру, который протянул к нему ручку.  
  
Мэй ещё раз поблагодарила его, коснулась плеча Тони и пошла в сторону соседнего дома.  
  
— Оказывается, ты спас не только меня, — внимательно разглядывая его лицо, сказал Тони. — С меня тройной должок. Откуда одеяло? — неожиданно спросил он и отвернулся, выискивая взглядом кого-то в толпе. Взмахнул рукой, подзывая к себе темнокожего мужчину и красивую рыжеволосую женщину. Стив хотел возразить, что Старк ничего ему не должен, но подошли его люди, и Тони отвлёкся, отдавая распоряжения. — У дома сидит Мей с Питером, Бен повредил ногу. Помогите добраться до особняка. Вы в курсе, что делать.  
  
Они синхронно кивнули, но с места не двинулись.  
  
— Ты опять полез в самое пекло, — немного грубовато сказала женщина, скрещивая руки на груди, — в буквальном смысле. Почему нас не дождался?  
  
Тони посмотрел на темнокожего мужчину, но в ответ тот лишь приподнял брови, ожидая ответа. Стив сдержал ухмылку: уж слишком не грозным выглядел сейчас Железный человек, с которым обычно все боялись связываться. Раньше он не замечал за помощниками Тони Старка нарушения субординации.  
  
— Я скажу это один раз и, надеюсь, такого больше не повторится, — Тони нахмурился и в его голосе появился металл. — Если я считаю нужным, как ты выразилась, лезть в самое пекло, я полезу и ни у кого не буду спрашивать разрешения или прощения за риск. Наташа, Роуди, вам понятно?  
  
— Тонс, — тихо выдохнул Роуди, — мы волновались.  
  
— Не нужно, друг, — сказал Тони мягче, положил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал. — Не в этот раз. К тому же, со мной был, похоже, новый представитель любительской пожарной команды. Я в порядке, а вот Бен, Мэй и Питер — нет. Займитесь делом.  
  
— Есть, — по-военному откликнулись оба, мельком глянув на Стива, и растворились в толпе.  
Тони проследил за ними и повернулся обратно.  
  
— Так откуда одеяло? — снова спросил он совсем другим тоном. От такой быстрой перемены Стив даже немного растерялся.  
  
— Из дома прихватил, когда по улицам побежали с криками, что рядом большой пожар. — Он посмотрел на зажатое в руке одеяло и откинул его в сторону. — Теперь оно безвозвратно испорчено.  
  
— Куплю тебе новое, — улыбнулся Тони, подавая руку. — Давай знакомиться. Тони Старк.  
Стив протянул ему руку и крепко пожал.  
  
— Стив Роджерс, но я так понимаю, вы меня откуда-то уже знаете. Не понимаю, чем привлёк ваше внимание к себе?  
  
— Ну-у, — протянул Тони, хитро прищурившись. Его взгляд переместился Стиву на грудь, ниже на бёдра, от чего ему захотелось скрестить руки на груди. Тони снова посмотрел в глаза и поразительно откровенно ответил: — Ты один из самых ярких представителей ирландских эмигрантов. Помимо внушительных габаритов, силы, воспитания и ума, это я заключил уже по тому факту, что ты не пошёл самоубиться на войну, ты ни во что не вмешиваешься намеренно, не даёшь грабить и убивать, если становишься невольным свидетелем, по притонам не шляешься, шлюх не водишь, не пьёшь, почти сразу нашёл работу в порту. И помогаешь, кому можешь, по мере сил.  
  
Стив смотрел на него поражённо: такой откровенности он не ожидал. У него было стойкое ощущение, что Тони сказал это намеренно. А ещё, что только трансвеститы в районе Пяти улиц были с ним столь же откровенны. Правда, они были более откровенны несколько в другом, зазывая его развлечься, но ощущение сейчас было таким же. Стив почувствовал, что от этой мысли покраснел.  
  
— Я лишь хочу помогать людям, — признался он, пытаясь отвлечься от неуместных мыслей.  
  
— Это я тоже понял, — усмехнулся Тони. — И подумаю, как это осуществить.  
  
— Не стоит.  
  
— Посмотрим, — возразил Тони.  
  
— И не стоит с одеялом, мистер Старк, — напомнил ему Стив, — как-нибудь сам куплю другое.  
  
— Я говорил тебе про «мистера, Роджерс», — с укором посмотрел на него Тони, и Стив вздохнул, понимая, что с этого дня его жизнь изменится.  
  
— Договорились, Тони.  
  
— До скорой встречи, Стив._  
  


***

  
_А на следующий день Наташа, принесла ему новое шерстяное одеяло со словами «если не примешь, он будет присылать их, пока ему не надоест или я не убью тебя, потому что таскаться сюда у меня нет желания».  
  
Кто же знал, что совсем скоро судьба сведёт Стива с Баки и в городе появится тридцать восьмая любительская Пожарная команда под названием Кочевники и Наташа будет их частым гостем.  
Правда сюда приходить она уже не будет._

  
  


**Глава 3**

  
  
Стиву нравилось место, которое Тони предложил для Пожарной команды.  
  
Впервые заходя с ним в нежилое здание, Стив сразу понял, как всё будет устроено. Большое помещение было на удивление светлым, в широкие ворота сможет проехать пожарная водовозка, несколько комнат на первом этаже подойдут для экипировки и инструментов, жилые комнаты — на втором, а во дворе нашлось место для постройки смотровой вышки. Но Стив сомневался до последнего — ему было неудобно принимать помощь Тони Старка, но всё же он согласился. Последним аргументом стали слова: «Я нашёл человека, который будет защищать людей несмотря ни на что».  
  
И вот уже больше года Пожарная команда Кочевники здесь, и за это время это место стало его домом. Они обустроили его, вся команда, часть которой стала Стиву семьёй: Баки, Сэм, Скотт, Клинт, Ванда и Пьетро.  
  
Почти на каждый пожар к ним присоединялись парни с соседней улицы, для них у Стива были припасены дополнительные комплекты защиты.  
  
Стив, вздохнул, убирая на место почищенные пожарные каски с номером «38». Строгое правило сразу после возвращения или, если вызов был сложным, после отдыха, чистить защиту, проверять и приводить всё в порядок, действовало. Сегодняшняя ночь была тяжёлой: накануне годовщины «Великой победы банды Коренных американцев над Мёртвыми кроликами» петарды и салюты взрывали чаще, крыши загорались, и пожары были особенно большими и опасными.  
  
Неожиданно на пороге комнаты появилась Наташа.  
  
— Привет, Кэп. Где Джеймс?  
  
— Привет, Наташа, у него дежурство на вышке, — ответил Стив и встал, запихивая свой костюм на полку. Почему Наташа называла его Капитаном, Стив не знал, а когда спросил, та лишь пожала плечами, но прозвище прицепилось. Наташа проследила за его движением и приподняла бровь.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что он делает для тебя новую защиту?  
  
— Что? — выдохнул Стив, понимая, что она говорит о Тони. — Опять? Он же недавно сделал нам куртки.  
  
— Тони постоянно пробует новые пропитки для ткани, чтобы она была более огнеупорной. Чуть не спалил мастерскую в особняке, проверяя максимальную температуру.  
  
— Я поговорю с ним.  
  
— Нет необходимости, — Наташа покачала головой. — Я давно хотела тебе кое-что сказать, Стив. — Она выглянула наружу, внимательно прислушиваясь и оглядывая первый этаж, но все, кроме Баки и Стива, сейчас спали. Убедившись, что никого нет, она развернулась и зашла в комнату. — Тони тяжело сходится с людьми, вернее, он сходится с ними легко, а вот доверяет далеко не всем. Ты попал в число тех, кому Тони доверяет и о ком хочет заботиться. Я давно не видела его таким счастливым.  
  
Стив нахмурился.  
  
Наташа никогда ничего не делала и не говорила просто так. У них сложились дружеские отношения, но в одну из первых встреч он видел как она лихо игралась с ножом, наблюдая, как Стив и Тони разговаривают, и знал, что это предупреждение: благосклонность к нему только из-за Тони.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — спросил он, надеясь на её честность.  
  
Наташа улыбнулась ехидно и, на взгляд Стива, весьма угрожающе:  
— Потому что, если ты разобьёшь ему сердце, я тебе яйца оторву. — И заметив, что Стив покраснел, добавила: — Буквально. Ты знаешь, я могу.  
  
Да, он знал. Слухи ходили: в одних насильников было двое, в других — десятки, но то, что она реально кастрировала виновных за изнасилование рядом с её районом, было правдой. Эта женщина была восхитительной. И пугающей.  
  
Стив прокашлялся, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Тони знает? — не стал он отпираться.  
  
— Тони удивительно слеп, когда дело касается чувств, поэтому я решила побыть купидоном. Вам не помешает помощь.  
  
— И тебя ничего не смущает?  
  
Наташа звонко рассмеялась, и с улицы раздался возглас Баки, услышавшего её смех.  
  
— Стив, мы живём рядом с районом Пяти улиц, здесь многое доступно. У меня нет предрассудков.  
  
— А Тони? — осторожно спросил Стив, понимая, что не должен бы, но сдержаться не смог. Давно хотелось стать Тони ближе, почувствовать тепло его кожи, узнать вкус его губ, но он опасался испортить их дружбу.  
  
Наташа помолчала немного, смотря на него пристально.  
  
— Я вижу, как он на тебя смотрит, Стив. И ты на него, — наконец ответила она и улыбнулась, услышав голос Баки, который пел песню о любимой. Вернее орал. — Пойду заставлю его замолчать, а то вся округа сбежится сделать это. — Она вышла, но почти сразу заглянула обратно в комнату. Рыжая прядь выбилась из причёски и упала на лицо, делая его выражение ещё хитрее. — Он на нашем пароме для боксёрских поединков. — И, заметив его удивление, пояснила: — В последнее время он так снимает сексуальное напряжение.  
  
Стив замер, не зная, что сказать, но Наташа ушла не дожидаясь ответа. Он вышел из комнаты за ней следом, наблюдая, как она обходит пожарную бочку, придерживая широкую юбку, и выходит через открытые ворота; солнечный свет обрисовывал её фигуру. Она посмотрела вверх, прикрывая лицо рукой и крикнула Баки замолчать, иначе она к нему не поднимется.  
  
Стив развернулся, услышав шаги — по лестнице спускался Сэм, закутанный в одеяло.  
  
— Ты вообще спал? — спросил он, зевнул и посмотрел в открытые ворота. — Зима на дворе, застудим здесь всё. Что он так разорался?  
  
— Наташа пришла, — ответил Стив, — и он опять не заметил, как и когда успела проскользнуть.  
  
— Господи, орёт как мартовский котяра.  
  
Стив усмехнулся, такое прозвище Баки очень подходило.  
  
— Он просто влюблён, Сэм.  
  
«Как и я», — подумал Стив и решил, что уже пора что-то с этим делать, особенно учитывая очень решительного купидона во дворе их пожарки.  
  


***

  
Стив не единожды был на боксёрских поединках и даже участвовал, но ни разу не был там вместе с Тони. После того как он с помощью своих кулаков и силы заработал немного денег, чтобы продержаться первое время в чужой стране, он больше никогда не ходил ни смотреть, ни участвовать.  
  
Поединки в районе Пяти улиц были ещё более кровавыми и длились до нокаута, и бывало, соперники серьёзно калечили друг друга. А соперники Стиву попадались опытные и сильные, и пару раз по несколько дней валялся в кровати, пока не отпускала боль в треснувших рёбрах, но эти поединки его отрезвили. И, слава Господу, не покалечили.  
  
Работу можно было найти всегда, и он нашёл её в порту, подрабатывал на стройках, а сейчас у него была пожарная команда, которую частично финансировал город и лично Тони Старк. И теперь Стив спешил к нему, пока этот неуёмный человек не наделал глупостей.  
  
Паром, который Тони оборудовал под «Бойцовский клуб», так называл это Тони, стоял недалеко от берега в порту и был крытым, это позволяло проводить поединки круглый год, в любую погоду и не нарушая закон. Ну, это Тони так говорил; насколько Стив знал, любые боксёрские поединки в черте города приравнивались к беспорядкам.  
  
Он ожидал увидеть Тони если уж не в первых рядах болельщиков, то хотя бы с комфортом расположившимся на втором ярусе, но увидел голым по пояс посередине ринга напротив соперника почти вдвое крупнее него.  
  
Толпа шумела, делали ставки — кто-то ставил на Тони, кто-то на Малыша Оби, очевидно, это был тот здоровяк на ринге. Они обменялись несколькими ударами, расцепились отходя в разные стороны к ограждению, и Тони поаплодировал сопернику, повёл плечами и головой, разминаясь. Его грудь и руки были запачканы, к плечу прилип грязный песок, шёл уже далеко не первый раунд. Малыш Оби ринулся на него, прижимая к ограждению, но Тони провёл серию ударов по голове и шее, и соперник отступил.  
Стив впервые видел Тони на ринге, и это был не совсем тот бокс, к которому Стив привык. Обычно всё было больше похоже на борьбу, почти не ограниченную правилами, но Тони вдобавок к этому применял хлёсткие удары, которые, судя по реакции соперника, оглушали и дезодорировали.  
  
Стив подошёл ближе, и Тони, заметив его, удивлённо замер. Малышу Оби хватило этого, чтобы подобраться ближе, и когда Тони к нему развернулся, его кулак, правда вскользь, но попал по лицу. Тони отлетел к ограждению и боком скатился по нему на землю. Стив дёрнулся, как-будто прилетело ему: смотреть, как Тони попадает под удар, было почти больно. И скривился, зная, что сейчас у того звенит в голове и ноет челюсть. Однако похоже, было не всё так плохо, как показалось, потому что Тони уже поднимался, пусть и тяжело опираясь на деревянные доски. Оглядел зал, нашёл Стива и перевёл взгляд на Малыша Оби.  
  
— Ну всё, хватит, ты победил, — сказал Тони и примирительно поднял обе руки. — Поздравляю.  
Толпа улюлюкала, подначивая продолжать драку, но он обошёл соперника по дуге, собираясь уйти с ринга и смотря прямо на Стива, но Малыш Оби не дал ему это сделать.  
  
— Мы с тобой ещё не закончили, — хрипло закричал он и, оскорбляя, плюнул в спину.  
  
Тони изменился в лице, взгляд стал холодным и застывшим, он медленно развернулся. Стив сделал пару шагов в сторону, чтобы видеть лучше и зная, что Тони разозлился. И теперь не уйдёт, пока он не одержит верх над соперником… или пока того не унесут.  
  
Тони покачал головой и, вздохнув, потёр затылок. Ему нечасто бросали вызов, но всё же находились дураки, которые его недооценивали.  
  
Несколько секунд они стояли напротив друг друга, наконец Малыш Оби не выдержал, кинулся на него, и всё дальнейшее произошло очень быстро: Тони блокировал удар в голову, ударил дважды в ответ, Оби, дезориентированный, замахал руками, и Тони поставил блоки на удары в корпус и голову, и, пока противник открыт, ответил ударом в челюсть и сразу вторым с другой стороны, успел выставить ещё блок и ударил в корпус, снова два удара по голове, прямой удар в диафрагму — и сильный удар стопой в грудь, от которого Малыш Оби, проломив вход за ограждение, упал за рингом и уже не пытался встать.  
  
Тони снова покачал головой и в наступившей тишине сказал отчётливо громко:  
— Возможность плевать в затылок нейтрализована.  
  
Все замерли поражённо, как, собственно, и Стив, потому что такого он никогда не видел и, если уж быть честным, от Тони не ожидал. Всё выглядело легко и играючи, но Стив знал, что такой опыт нарабатывается только в драках, причём в драках не на жизнь, а насмерть. Он знал, у Тони был опыт, но сейчас он увидел, какой именно. И это завело не на шутку.  
  
Тони вышел через открытие створки ринга, подошёл к стойке, молча достал из внутреннего кармана букмекера деньги со ставок, отсчитал свою долю выигрыша, запихал обратно остаток, взял бутылку пива под стойкой, поймав взгляд Стива, кивнул, чтобы шёл следом, потом зубами стянул пробку, выплюнул прямо на пол и сделал несколько больших глотков. Когда Стив догнал его у самой лестницы на второй этаж, Тони повернулся к нему и сказал с улыбкой:  
— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
  
— Я заметил, — усмехнулся Стив, хотя смешно не было. Он не отрываясь разглядывал Тони. Сейчас тот был открыт больше, чем всегда — ещё на взводе, тяжело дышащий, с прилипшими ко лбу тёмными волосами; на разбитой губе запеклась кровь, на плече — большой кровавый мазок, но Стив знал, что это кровь Малыша Оби. От Тони шёл ровный жар, и такого его хотелось ещё сильнее.  
  
— Вот как? — Тони приподнял бровь и, не сводя с него взгляда, отпил ещё пива. У Стива появилось ощущение, что его подначивают.  
  
— Тебе бы помыться, — предложил он, оглядывая грязные грудь и руки; фигура Тони оказалась намного изящней, чем Стив полагал. Он не сдержался и сглотнул. Тони удивился, что Стив повёлся, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— Поможешь? — предложил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, быстро взбежал по узкой лестнице на второй этаж. Стив поспешил следом.  
  
Единственная комната в конце лестницы была небольшой, чем-то похожей на кабинет, но в углу стоял диван, на котором лежала подушка и одеяло, рядом с диваном — небольшая полка с книгами. Тони подошёл к тазу, стоящему на табурете рядом с дверью, поднял с пола большой кувшин и передал Стиву.  
  
— Полей, — сказал он и склонился над тазом. Прополоскал волосы, подставил спину, и пока он отмывался, Стив самым бессовестным образом рассматривая его, подмечая изгиб поясницы, ямочки над поясом брюк, как сходятся лопатки и перекатываются под кожей крепкие мышцы.  
  
Как только вода закончилась, Тони выпрямился, смахнул рукой капли с лица и тряхнул чёлкой.  
  
— Так как ты тут оказался, Стив? Тебе же больше не интересны поединки.  
  
Стив медленно опустил кувшин на пол.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я участвовал?  
  
Тони скривился, понимая, что проговорился. Хотя участие Стива в боях тайной и не было, видимо, сам факт наблюдения за ним тайной всё же был. Тони покусал нижнюю губу, и Стив догадался, что прямо сейчас тот подбирает нейтральный ответ.  
  
— Я всегда знаю, если появляется новый боец, тем более такой, как ты. — Ответил Тони и облизал губу, которая снова немного закровила. Снял с гвоздя кусок ткани и вытираясь, продолжил: — Я даже хотел предложить тебе работу, но ты неожиданно перестал приходить на ринг, нашёл нормальный заработок и…  
  
Тони замолчал, смотря на него и напряжённо потирая шею.  
  
— И? — спросил Стив, подходя ближе. Тони проследил за его движением и, когда Стив встал перед ним, ему пришлось смотреть немного вверх. Тони опустил руки, разглядывая его лицо.  
  
Твой первый бой был на моей старой площадке. Не знал? — начал Тони задумчиво. — Ты был великолепен, смотрелся потрясающе. Аполлон бы обзавидовался. Было бы интересно встретиться с тобой в поединке. — Тони посмотрел в сторону и, подумав немного, покачал головой и сказал почти неслышно и как-то беспомощно: — Нет, в поединке бы не хотел. — И добавил, снова смотря Стиву в глаза. — А ещё ты лишил меня большого куша: я почему-то решил, что ты не выдюжишь.  
  
Стив усмехнулся. Он не очень хорошо помнил свой первый бой, лишь результат.  
  
— Я тебе благодарен, эти деньги мне очень помогли, но я бы с тобой поспорил, кто лучше. — Стив поднял руку и провёл большим пальцем по щеке Тони, рядом с ссадиной. Тот вздрогнул от прикосновения и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Стив, что… — но договорить не смог, потому что Стив положил большой палец ему на губы и провёл вниз, немного их раскрывая. Тёплое дыхание согрело кожу, и Стив, не давая себе больше ни секунды для сомнений, склонился и коснулся этих упрямых губ прямо поверх своего пальца. Тони жарко выдохнул, и Стив перехватил его под затылок, второй рукой обнял за плечи, прижал к себе и поцеловал по-настоящему. Так, как давно хотел.  
  
Тони замер на мгновение, но почти сразу начал отвечать, крепко обнял за талию и целовался жадно и немного грубо сминая губы. Поцелуй был с привкусом крови из-за ранки на губе Тони, но Стив ловил от этого ещё больший кайф; голова кружилась, хотелось большего. Когда он начал отстраняться, Тони напоследок чуть прикусил его нижнюю губу. Они тяжело дыша смотрели друг на друга и Стив подумал, что Наташа была права: Тони всегда и только на него смотрел именно так. Стив видел, но раньше не замечал.  
  
— Не ожидал, — наконец сказал Тони хрипло и медленно проговаривая слова, — но давно хотел.  
  
— Ну, вот, — улыбнувшись, тихо ответил Стив. — Мне всё же удалось тебя удивить свежей новостью. Ты явно был не в курсе.  
  
— Да уж. За тобой не водился такой грешок.  
  
— Как и за тобой.  
  
— Стив, ты единственный кто мог бы быть, — признался Тони и спросил: — Давно?  
  
Стив улыбнулся, склонился к его лицу, поцеловал бровь, висок, невесомыми поцелуями спустился к уху и прошептал:  
— Я думаю, с момента, как впервые тебя увидел.  
  
— Больше двух лет потеряли, — простонал Тони, повернулся в объятиях, вслепую ища его губы, и Стив снова его поцеловал.  
  
На лестнице послышались тяжёлые шаги, и пришлось Тони отпустить.  
  
— Босс, — начал Хэппи, открывая дверь, но заметив, что тот пытается пригладить растрёпанные волосы, замолчал. Перевёл взгляд на Стива и хмыкнул. — Наконец-то, а то мог бы и убиться на своём же собственном ринге. — Он подмигнул Стиву и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Тони прокашлялся и сказал, немного виновато:  
— Думаю, что сейчас не время и не место. Очень жаль.  
  
— Согласен, — кивнул Стив, под пристальным взглядом поправил возбуждённый член у себя в штанах, и когда Тони поперхнулся, снова притянул его к себе для поцелуя.  
  
Тони плотнее прижался пахом, но Стив отстранился.  
  
— Жду тебя вечером в особняке, — сказал Тони почти приказным тоном, и Стив улыбнулся. — Помнишь, я показывал тебе тайный ход? — Стив кивнул в ответ, поглаживая его спину. — Мы поужинаем и… да, это будет свидание.  
  
Стив поцеловал его ещё раз и быстро выскользнул за дверь, боясь, что больше не сможет себя контролировать и разложит Тони прямо там, на полу.  
  


***

  
— Я просил Джарвиса не очень изгаляться, — чуть виновато сказал Тони, встречая Стива на пороге небольшой гостиной, — но когда он узнал, что у меня будет личный и особенный гость, не допустил меня даже в эту столовую, пока не закончил сервировку.  
  
Тони отодвинул стул, приглашая сесть. Стив улыбнулся: ухаживание было непривычным, но очень приятным. Как только он сел, Тони занял стул с торца. Стив подумал, что надо будет как-то отблагодарить Джарвиса, накрывшего им рядом, а не напротив друг друга. Если бы ему пришлось постоянно смотреть на Тони и заглядывать ему в глаза, Стив бы не смог сдержаться и скорее всего завалил бы его на стол в первые же минуты.  
  
Тони выглядел как обычно, но в тоже время очень по-домашнему: широкий пояс тёмных брюк, чуть более узких чем всегда, подчёркивал его бёдра, талию и изгиб поясницы, две верхних пуговицы белой рубашки были небрежно расстёгнуты. Стив почувствовал, как краснеют уши.  
  
— Всё прекрасно, Тони, — максимально контролируя голос ответил Стив.  
  
— У нас на ужин утка с черносливом. Лёгкие закуски. Ты будешь вино? Пиво? Что-то покрепче? — Тони говорил непривычно быстро, выдавая волнение, и это удивительным образом успокоило.  
  
— Я буду всё, — честно признался Стив, и Тони глубоко вдохнул, неожиданно вскочил со своего места и, наклонившись, быстро и жарко поцеловал. От его напора Стив откинулся на спинку стула, но Тони так же стремительно отстранился и сел обратно.  
  
Стив не двигался несколько секунд, а Тони как ни в чём не бывало продолжил говорить:  
— Я предлагаю красное вино, отлично подойдёт к утке, — не дожидаясь согласия, наполнил бокалы, поставил графин и подхватил небольшую тарелку с чем-то вроде маленьких пироженок. — Хочешь тарталетки с паштетом из гусиной печени?  
  
— Спасибо, Тони. — Стив протянул руку, взял одну и откусил немного. Было очень вкусно; он слизнул крошки, а когда поднял глаза, увидел, что Тони так и замер с тарелкой в руке, не сводя взгляда с его губ. Стив положил откушенную тарталетку на тарелку. — Хочу выпить за нас, — предложил он и поднял бокал.  
  
— Ох, это было бы сейчас очень кстати, — согласился Тони.  
  
После первых глотков вина ужин продолжился чуть менее напряжённо, но Стив чувствовал на себе горячий взгляд Тони и знал, что тот так же ощущает и его. Не было сил не следить за тем, как Тони держит нож, как отрезает кусочек мяса, накалывает на вилку и кладёт в рот. Господи, Стив уже не единожды прикрыл глаза, стараясь не смотреть и не думать об этих губах больше, чем обычно. Хотя куда уж больше. Он столько раз представлял, как будет их целовать, как Тони будет целовать в ответ, как эти губы будут скользить по коже, как обхватят головку члена. На этой мысли Стива бросило в жар, и он жадно отпил воды, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Я знаю, что сейчас совсем не время говорить об этом, — сказал Тони неожиданно серьёзно, — но мне нужно предупредить тебя о завтрашнем дне.  
  
— Опять будешь говорить, что приходить туда опасно? — усмехнулся Стив, хотя слышать, что Тони за него волнуется, было приятно. Его слова уже не злили, как раньше, но до сих пор казалось, что Тони ему не доверяет, не верит, что Стив сможет себя защитить.  
  
— И всё же я прошу тебя не приходить завтра в Ласточкину пагоду, — сказал Тони и положил руку ему на запястье. — Я уверен, что всё закончится скверно.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я могу за себя постоять, — возразил Стив, но Тони подался к нему ближе. Стив отложил вилку.  
  
— Дело не совсем в тебе, Стив. Помощник Билла, Амстердам, этот «ученик Мясника» не так прост, как пытается показать. На самом деле у него очень примечательная фамилия — Валлон.  
Стив нахмурился.  
  
— Тот самый Валлон? «Священник» Валлон? Билл убил отца Амстердама? — Переспросил Стив, глядя на него с недоверием. Тони кивнул. — Чёрт, — обронил Стив и пятернёй провёл по волосам, зачёсывая их назад. — Давно знаешь об этом? Кто-нибудь ещё знает?  
  
— Стал подозревать после «Хижины дяди Тома», но окончательно выяснил всё сегодня. Его дружок, скорее всего, тоже знает, и я уверен, что уже не он один в курсе. Рано или поздно информация доползёт до Билла, и вот тогда быть в первых рядах даже я не хочу, может рвануть неожиданно и задеть многих. Амстердам не сказал, кто он, а значит, задумал месть. И если это так, Билл будет в бешенстве: он признаёт только открытый вызов, только поединок, только лицом к лицу, по-честному жестоко и на крови. Но Амстердам, похоже, хочет сделать всё исподтишка.  
  
— А я ведь заметил, что он странно себя вёл, когда спас Билла, — задумчиво проговорил Стив, вспомнив, как Амстердам сбежал из театра, и решительно посмотрел на Тони. — Мы должны помешать ему: убийство Билла вызовет беспорядки.  
  
— Да, но не можем действовать напрямую. Я как-то общался с Амстердамом, он неплохой парень. Жаль, что так всё складывается. Мои люди будут начеку. Я знаю, что он в сговоре с китайцами, и попробую незаметно помешать ему.  
  
— Я помогу, — без раздумий предложил Стив.  
  
— Нет, — возразил Тони, — ты будешь держаться от этого в стороне и стоять рядом со мной как ни в чём не бывало. Завтра там будут и политики тоже, поэтому ты, как представитель городских служб, будешь просто гостем, приглашённым на торжественное мероприятие, значимое для жителей района Пяти улиц, а я буду рядом как представитель силовой структуры, защищающей богачей от этого же района.  
  
— Долго тренировался?  
  
— Пару часов перед зеркалом.  
  
— Впечатление произвёл, — честно признался Стив.  
  
— Очень на это надеялся, — улыбнулся Тони и провёл большим пальцем ему по запястью, и Стив только сейчас заметил, что руку он так и не убрал.  
  
Ладонь Тони была горячей, а кожа на пальцах — грубой от постоянной работы в кузнице. Стив перевернул их руки и накрыл поверх своей, провёл пальцами по раскрытой широкой ладони. От прикосновения пальцы Тони дёрнулись. Стив посмотрел на него, ловя тёмный горячий взгляд, и потянул на себя, заставляя встать. Обхватил бёдра и прижался лбом к его животу, вдохнул приятный, немного терпкий запах.  
  
— Как же они не вовремя, — прошептал Стив. Голову вело, как в дурмане.  
  
Тони коснулся его напряжённых плеч, ворота пиджака, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, и от этого прикосновения Стива продрало дрожью. Он встал, оттесняя Тони к столу, прижался, провёл раскрытыми ладонями по спине и поцеловал уже сам. На столе жалобно зазвенело стекло, что-то упало на пол, но Стиву было всё ровно. Он подхватил Тони под бёдра и приподнял, тот шире развёл ноги и обхватил его, скрещивая лодыжки на пояснице, пришлось перехватить его удобней, чтобы удержать на весу.  
  
— Мне крышу рвёт от того, какой ты сильный, — прошептал Тони, смотря на него сверху. Он провёл большими пальцами по скулам, коснулся пальцами мочек ушей и наклонился ниже. Стив потянулся к его губам, и Тони поцеловал его, жадно и немного грубо, так как надо. Поцелуй всё длился и длился, кружилась голова, так хотелось большего.  
  
— Тони, — хрипло выдохнул Стив между прикосновениями, — где спальня?  
  
— За моей спиной, — ответил тот, почти не отвлекаясь от его губ.  
  
Чтобы открыть дверь пришлось прижать Тони спиной к стене рядом, и тот воспользовался моментом, чтобы стянуть пиджак с плеч Стива.  
  
В комнате не было темно, у кровати горела небольшая лампа, это обрадовало: хотелось видеть всё. Стив встал коленом на непривычно высокую широкую кровать, аккуратно опустил на неё Тони и приподнялся над ним, опираясь на руки. Тони отпустил его плечи и расслабленно лежал — красивый, раскрасневшейся; губы чуть припухли от поцелуев, волосы растрепались, в тёмных карих глазах сиял восторг. У Стива защемило сердце от острого чувства нежности, а от накатившего желания свело мышцы внизу живота.  
  
— Ты очень красив, — прошептал Тони, проводя руками по его предплечьям.  
  
Стив выпрямился, вставая на колени, чтобы раздеться, наблюдая, как торопливо Тони расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки. Справившись, Тони сел, откидывая одежду и помогая Стиву стянуть свою, прижался к открывшейся груди горячими губами. Прикосновение было настолько острым, что Стив застонал. Навалился на него, вынуждая лечь обратно на кровать, и больше не выпускал из крепких объятий.  
Много раз Стив представлял, как это случится, и думал, что это будет быстро, жадно и несдержанно, но в реальности всё происходило иначе. Каждое прикосновение было как разряд тока, каждый поцелуй — как метка, но всё тонуло в нежности, которой хотелось опутать и поделиться со всем миром. Тони полностью отдался в его руки, выгибался под прикосновениями и прижимал крепче, чувствуя поцелуи, но когда Стив коснулся его члена, попытался вывернуться.  
  
— Стой, — жарко выдохнул Тони ему в губы, — надо взять… стой…  
  
Стив отстранился, позволяя Тони развернуться и подтянуться к краю кровати, и пока тот поднимал что-то с пола, прижался к нему сзади, жадно целуя плечи. Тони застонал, чувствуя как член Стива прижался между его ягодиц, и выгнулся.  
  
— Стииив… — хрипло выдохнул Тони, одной рукой хватая его за волосы, — я… мне… возьми.  
Стив потянулся, проводя ладонью по его руке, и забрал флакон. С сожалением приподнялся, наблюдая, как член движется касаясь кожи между ягодиц, и развернул Тони на спину: хотелось видеть его лицо и глаза. Тот дышал часто, мышцы на животе подрагивали, а взгляд был совсем поплывший. Стив пережал основание своего члена и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Тони со стоном потянулся к нему, но Стив мягко надавил ему на грудь, чтобы лёг обратно.  
  
С первого раза открыть флакон не получилось, пальцы дрожали, а когда удалось, масло пролилось немного и на Тони. Стив отодвинулся, одной рукой прихватил его член, а второй медленно ввёл в него один палец и, поняв, что Тони уже себя готовил, почти сразу второй. Тони выгнулся, сдерживая стон, но сразу обмяк, расслабляясь, и пока Стив его растягивал, постоянно стонал и сжимал простыни. Но когда Стив ввёл три пальца, провернул и развёл, зарычал и приподнялся, зажимая простынь в кулаках.  
  
— Всё, хватит, — срывающемся голосом сказал он и рухнул обратно на кровать. — Я больше не выдержу.  
Стив медленно вынул из него пальцы, размазал немного масла по члену. Тони потянулся к нему, с нажимом провёл вниз по прессу, коснулся волос на лобке и крепко сжал член в руке, направляя. Головка вошла, стоило Стиву лишь немного надавить, Тони сжался, но почти сразу расслабился, и Стив мягко толкнулся, медленно входя на всю длину. Замер, давая Тони привыкнуть.  
  
Тот выдохнул и сказал хрипло:  
— Ты огромный.  
  
— Тебе кажется, — так же хрипло ответил Стив, поднял ему ноги и положил себе на правое плечо.  
Тони застонал, когда при движении они сдвинулись, внутри сжались мышцы, сильнее обхватывая член Стива и он прикусил себе губу, так было хорошо. Подумал о том, что завтра будет тяжёлый день, о том, что надо предупредить команду о Билле и Амстердаме. Мысль о них помогла немного отвлечься и отсрочить оргазм, но не надолго, он был слишком сильно возбуждён.  
  
Стив медленно двинулся, выходя из Тони почти до головки и, под громкий стон, так же медленно вошёл глубже, повторил движение и, несмотря на то, что напряжение было крайне сильным и очень хотелось кончить, продолжил двигаться медленно и нежно. От этой нежности скручивало пальцы на руках и ногах у обоих, и Стив хотел потянуть этот момент как можно дольше.  
  
Под очередной толчок Тони затрясло, и он на каждом новом движении внутрь шептал:  
— Ещё. Ещё. Глубже. Стив.  
  
Стив тяжело выдохнул и несколько раз быстро толкнулся, прижимаясь вплотную бёдрами. Тони зарычал, выгибаясь, жилы на шее напряглись, и вот именно в этот момент Стив перестал себя контролировать — нежности больше не хотелось, хотелось, чтобы Тони кричал, когда будет кончать.  
  
Стив раздвинул ему ноги, подхватил под ягодицы и стал двигаться глубоко и быстро. С первого же толчка Тони взвыл, схватился за его руки и прогнулся, чтобы было удобней. Они не могли бы так долго продержаться.  
  
Кончал Тони долго, его скручивало на постели, и Стив держал его крепче, чтобы не вывернулся. Ощущение от того, как внутри Тони сокращаются мышцы, были невероятные, но как только его немного отпустило, Стив прижал его сильнее и вошёл глубже, чувствуя, как тесно и узко, внутри. Тони хрипло вскрикнул, мышцы внутри сжали сильнее, и Стива накрыл оргазм, яркий, выворачивающий все кости.  
Его отпускало ещё дольше. Когда Стив наконец смог открыть глаза, то понял, что навалился всем весом на Тони и лишь подставленные локти не давали прижать его слишком сильно. У Тони были закрыты глаза, он всё ещё тяжело дышал, видимо, прошло немного времени. Осторожно вытащив из него полуопавший член, Стив упал на кровать с ним рядом и повернул голову, что видеть его красивый профиль.  
  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Чёрт, — промямлил он не открывая глаз, — а я почему-то думал, что ты девственник.  
  
— Очень удивил?  
  
— Я в шоке, разве не заметно. — Голос у него был совсем осипший. — Не знаю, как буду завтра ходить.  
  
— А я знал, что ты громкий, — таким же хриплым голосом ответил Стив. — Надеюсь, мы никого не разбудили.  
  
Тони усмехнулся, повернул голову и медленно открыл глаза.  
  
— Посмотрим, как ты будешь орать, когда я доберусь до твоей задницы.  
  
— Очень жду, только прошу, давай чуть позже.  
  
— Разочарую тебя: сегодня я не в силах это сделать.  
  
— Не разочаруешь, потому что у меня тоже глаза слипаются.  
  
Тони со стоном потянулся, прихватил сбитое в ногах одеяло и прикрыл их обоих.  
  
— Спи.  
  


***

  
Стив проснулся рано, повернулся на бок и увидел спящего Тони. Тот сбил подушку в большой ком и подложил ладонь под голову, на щеке остановился солнечный луч, прибивающийся из узкой щели между портьерами. Стив залюбовался — Тони был красивым мужчиной. Он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев длинных чёрных ресниц, провёл по переносице, и Тони медленно открыл глаза.  
  
— Доброе утро, — прошептал он, смотря пристально и, как показалось Стиву, выжидающе.  
  
Стив улыбнулся, подвинулся ближе, обнимая, и легко коснулся губами его губ.  
  
— Доброе, Тони, — ответил он, прижимая Тони к себе и тот упёрся лбом под ключицу.  
  
— Самое лучшее утро, но его портит то, что надо вставать, — глухо сказал Тони, касаясь губами, и у Стива по коже пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Уже полдень, вечером праздник в Ласточкиной пагоде. Всего несколько часов, чтобы подготовиться.  
Стив нехотя отодвинулся.  
  
— Не хочу уходить, — честно признался он.  
  
— Не хочу отпускать, — в тон ему ответил Тони, — но если ты сейчас не встанешь, я не отпущу тебя из этой кровати до завтрашнего дня.  
  
— Может, оно к лучшему?  
  
— Я уверен, что да, — кивнул Тони с улыбкой, но она слегка угасла, когда он продолжил, — но День великой победы это политика и бизнес.  
  
— Тогда встретимся вечером в Ласточкиной пагоде.  
  
— Конечно, только ещё один поцелуй, — попросил Тони и прижался к нему плотнее.  
  


**Глава 4**

  
  
Стив полюбил лето в Нью-Йорке — в отличие от его родины, здесь было значительно теплее, — но в этом году, после принятия первого закона о призыве в армию, выборов в городской совет и сумасшедших гонок кандидатов, обстановка и настроения в городе были напряжёнными. Масло в огонь подливало противостояние между Мясником Биллом и Амстердамом.  
  
Да, после нападения на Билла Амстердам выжил.  
  
В тот зимний вечер третьего февраля, когда все праздновали шестнадцатую годовщину победы и Мясник Билл поминал Священника Валлона, собираясь выпить стакан горящего грога под бой барабанов, Стив воочию убедился, насколько этот человек, держащий весь район Пяти улиц под контролем, жесток — и насколько он справедлив.  
  
Покушение не удалось, Амстердама остановил сам Билл, метнув нож ему в живот, избил до полусмерти и пощадил, оставив на щеке клеймо от лезвия ножа. А Стив, как и сказал Тони, наблюдал за этим, скрипел зубами, но стоял рядом с Тони плечом к плечу и ни во что не вмешивался.  
  
К концу весны Амстердам восстановил силы и бросил Биллу открытый вызов, который в скором времени грозил вырасти в кровавое побоище между двумя самыми многочисленными бандами Нью-Йорка: «Коренными американцами» и «Мёртвыми кроликами», которые состояли из иммигрантов, по большей части — из ирландцев.  
  
Напряжение нарастало, и на днях Тони принёс новость о том, что Билл и Амстердам договариваются о времени и месте поединка.  
  
Вчера, второй раз за три последних дня, огласили списки призывников и по городу прокатились первые беспорядки. Под призыв попадал средний и низший классы, у которых не было трёхсот долларов, чтобы откупится от армии, и в основном это были, опять же, ирландцы.  
  
Призыв проходил в Девятом полицейском участке в районе Третьей авеню, и разъярённая недовольная толпа попросту разгромила его. Полицейским не хватало людей, чтобы пресечь беспорядки, и к вечеру часть отелей, переставших продавать алкоголь, были подожжены. В этот же день толпа добралась до арсенала на Второй авеню, после чего, как Стив и предполагал, пламя бунта всё больше расползалось по Нью-Йорку. Он сначала не понимал почему власти города не пресекли беспорядки, как только появились первые предпосылки, но Тони объяснил, что на самом деле толстосумы надеялись, что бедняки просто друг друга перебьют: именно об этом не так давно они говорили за сигарами и виски, кичась своими именами и статусами. А закончилось всё тем, что разъярённая толпа добралась до их особняков, чтобы разгромить и разграбить.  
  
Пожарные команды, которые ещё отзывались на вызов и приезжали, сбились с ног пытаясь потушить огромное количество пожаров. Дождь, прошедший ночью очень этому помог. Как и разогнать толпу по домам, но сегодня утром протестующие вернулись с новыми силами.  
  
По совету Тони Сэм не выходил из дома один и вся команда присматривала за ним на выездах, потому что протест против призыва перерос в расовый погром, сопровождаемый убийствами. Стив уже видел несколько трупов, висящих на столбах.  
  
Пожарку толпа не трогала, понимая, что Кочевники — единственная работающая пожарная команда, которая осталась в этой части города. К тому же Мстителей, поддерживающих Тридцать восьмую пожарную команду, боялись даже больше, чем Коренных.  
  
Уже второй день Кочевники почти без отдыха тушили пожары, а Тони со Мстителями был в самом очаге беспорядков, пытаясь переговорами или силой повлиять хоть на кого-то из участников. Кто-то прислушивался к нему, кто-то нет, но на его особняк тоже не нападали. Уважение к этому человеку было настолько сильным, что жажда расправы не застилала глаза. Но волнение за него Стива не отпускало.  
Он в очередной раз перевернулся в кровати на другой бок, пытаясь хоть немного поспать, пока выдалась пара свободных часов. Несмотря на раннее утро, с соседних улиц, по направлению к центру города, были слышны крики, но здесь, ближе к порту, было пока более-менее спокойно. Однако как только в общем зале раздались громкие голоса, Стив сразу вскочил с постели, на ходу натягивая одежду.  
  
На первом этаже собрались все Кочевники и Мстители, и когда Стив выбежал из комнаты, Тони посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Он был одет во что-то похожее на фрагменты доспехов или брони, испачканные гарью и кровью. Похоже, что до пожарки они пробивались с боем. Наташа потрошила медицинскую сумку с бинтами, а Роуди устало прислонился к стене, зажимая бок. Проследив за взглядом Стива, Тони недовольно поджал губы.  
  
— На него напали, пришлось отбиваться. — Он сделал шаг к лестнице на второй этаж. — Стив, в город ввели регулярные войска и ополчение. Вчера Амстердам и Билл договорились о драке сегодня на рассвете на Райской площади, но они туда не дойдут: столкнутся с бандой Билла раньше. Вы к ним слишком близко. Можно было бы переждать здесь, но с кораблей, стоящих в порту, приказано открыть артиллерийский огонь. Мы пришли помочь добраться до моего особняка.  
  
Стив молчал, пока оценивал все риски — втихую попытаться пробраться по улицам, наводнёнными вооружёнными бандами, солдатами и ополченцами, было в любом случае безопасней, чем попасть под артиллерийский обстрел части города, где они находились.  
  
— Уходим, всем надеть пожарную форму. Топоры и ломы не брать, чтобы нас не приняли за бунтовщиков, — приказал Стив и вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться самому.  
  
Пару месяцев назад Тони создал для него личный костюм, который немного больше, чем обычная одежда, облегал тело, но не сковывал движений. Куртка была сшита по фигуре и ниже талии, чтобы прикрыть низ живота. Стив чувствовал себя в ней более защищённым. Как объяснил Тони, под верхним слоем была дополнительная защита, которую не пробить ножом.  
  
Стив понимал, зачем он это сделал, но потратил всю ночь, объясняя, что пожарнику нужна защита от огня, а нет от ножа. Тони соглашался с каждым его «доводом», но втрахивая его в матрас, предъявлял свои и хрипло шептал на ухо, что будет делать всё для его безопасности. Хотя сам постоянно подвергал себя ей. Вот как сейчас — пробирался по опасным улицам города, чтобы предупредить.  
  
Стив застегнул последнюю пуговицу у горла, когда в комнату зашёл Тони.  
  
— У нас две минуты, — только и сказал он, прежде чем прижаться к Стиву, положить руку на шею, заставляя склониться, и жадно поцеловать. Его губы были сухие и чуть солоноватые, но, как и всегда, желанные. Стив обнял его, прижимая крепче, но Тони отстранился, прикоснулся лбом к его лбу и прошептал: — Я прошу тебя, будь осторожен. Не лезь на рожон. С человеком можно договориться, но толпа — неуправляема, и она сейчас там, ещё никем особо не напугана.  
  
— Я обещаю, — прошептал в ответ Стив. — И, Тони… Обещай мне то же самое.  
  
Тони отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы же хотим нечто большее, Стив. Вместе. И с недавних пор я хочу этого больше всего.  
  
Стив поцеловал его ещё раз, и они спустились вниз.  
  
— Мы можем встретить солдат и ополченцев, — начал Тони и аккуратно вытащил из рук Баки топорик, что удивительно, Баки даже не возмутился. Они вообще очень быстро нашли общий язык. Тони окинул топорик в сторону и продолжил: — Поэтому, как только заметим их, спрячемся в ближайшем доме. Я не хочу вступать с ними в противостояние. Мы всё же на стороне закона, а они могут принять нас за бунтовщиков, от которых мы сейчас не особо отличаемся. Можете взять только что-то малогабаритное на свой вкус, что можно спрятать.  
  
— Уже, — пробубнил Баки.  
  
Наташа усмехнулась.  
  
— Я же говорила, что у тебя не получится.  
  
— Отлично. Мы справимся, — поддержал Тони Стив и двинулся к выходу.  
  
Пробирались быстро, но когда послышались первые ружейные залпы, пришлось замедлиться. Они прошли ещё пару переулков, и раздались взрывы. Все непроизвольно остановились и пригнулись, хотя взрывы доносились из соседних кварталов. Стив прищурился, смотря в ту сторону.  
  
— И правда почти рядом с нами, — заметил он и нахмурился. — Я твой должник. — Он повернулся к стоящему рядом Тони, тот в ответ привычно улыбнулся, приподняв одну бровь.  
  
— Отдашь натурой, красавчик, — сказал он, хлопнул Стива по груди тыльной стороной ладони и пошёл вперёд.  
  
Стив догнал его почти у перекрёстка, и только благодаря тому, что они шли впереди обоих команд и проверяли что за поворотом каждого перекрёстка, они сумели вовремя заметить небольшой взвод солдат с ружьями наготове. Прячась от них, они все вместе вломились в ближайший дом, который, по счастью, был пуст. Стёкла в окнах были разбиты, и Тони со Стивом устроились на полу, чтобы удобней следить за улицей.  
  
Мимо прошли те самые солдаты в форме, и они отстранились, чтобы их не заметили. Когда звуки шагов и окрики стихли, Тони выдохнул и снова выглянул в окно. Стив тоже. По улице пробежали несколько человек в крови, следом двое тащили ещё одного, тяжело раненого: вместо ноги у него торчал обрубок, наскоро замотанным тряпьём.  
  
— Твою же мать, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы, понимая, что ничем не может помочь этим людям.  
  
— И помочь сейчас мы не можем, — озвучил его мысли Тони, и Стив глянул на него предупреждающе.  
  
Тони всегда был с ним на одной волне, только смотрел на всё чуть под другим углом, и это помогало Стиву увидеть и понять больше. Не обращая внимания на его взгляд, Тони прислушивался к редким звукам взрывов. — Если они не прекратят, наш город превратится в руины, а я хотел бы видеть Нью-Йорк процветающим. После того, как всё закончится.  
  
Стив посмотрел на него удивлённо.  
  
— Ты передумал ехать в Калифорнию?  
  
Тони встал с пола и, не разгибаясь, перебежал по его сторону окна, сел рядом, касаясь плечом.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я всё подготовил. Мы можем уехать хоть сегодня, как только доберёмся до особняка, но я подумал… — Тони замолчал, покусывая губу, и Стив понял его без слов. Взял его руку в свои и крепко сжал.  
  
— Тони, я тоже хочу сделать этот город лучше, чем сейчас, чем он был. Мы можем создать будущее своими руками, где бы мы ни были. Если решим, что хотим жить подальше отсюда, соберёмся и уедем в Калифорнию, но если ты тоже думаешь о том, чтобы остаться, то я буду рядом с тобой. Мы будем делать это вместе.  
  
— Господи, — простонал Тони и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, — ну почему в такие моменты ты всегда такой патриотично пафосный. Я просто не могу сдержаться.  
  
Он рассмеялся и потянулся поцеловать, и Стив потянулся ему навстречу, мягко коснулся его губ и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Слова не обижали: Стив знал за собой эту черту, «словесную пафосную патриотичность», как Тони её называл, и знал, насколько она Тони заводит. Они несколько минут смотрели друг другу в глаза и вздрогнули, когда рядом с ними неожиданно выросла Наташа.  
  
— Господи, да поцелуйтесь вы уже наконец. И скажите друг другу: «Да я хочу остаться». И услышите, что — вот удивительно! — обе ваши команды в полном составе будут рядом с вами. Мы все хотим чего-то большего.


End file.
